


Puppy Tails - Sherlock Holmes Indahouse

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [126]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Dress Up, Humor, Party, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John attend the New Scotland Yard fancy dress party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Sherlock Holmes Indahouse

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen Ali G Indahouse this fic will probably make more sense.

“Please..” John begged. He really wanted to go to the NYS fancy dress party. “The prize is a donation for our charity of choice, and I’ve already decided who I want to give to.” John said batting his eyelids, his unnatural long blonde eyelashes fanning out attractively.

“Oh, why do you have to be so..” Sherlock started rolling his head on the back of his chair.

“Convincing?” John added in.

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of annoying.” Sherlock grumbled.

“Please..” John said bending over Sherlock and pressing an upside-down kiss to his lips. Gladstone woofed in encouragement as Sherlock pulled John around onto his lap.

“And you’ll be dressed up too, in the costume he wears?” Sherlock asked innocently as he stroked John’s arm.

“As long as my scar isn’t to obvious.” John said as he unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt.

 

Greg stood at the door of the hotel waiting to greet the guests. He had chosen to dress as the 5th Doctor as Mycroft seemed to have a fixation with his cricket uniform. To be honest he rather liked it himself as long as he didn’t spill anything on it.

“Oh my god John what have you come as?” Greg asked staring at the man was, but no longer looked like John Watson. He was wearing a yellow baseball cap, a wife beater t-shirt, a loose pair of dungarees topped off with a massive pair of trainers and a gold medallion. Gladstone stood next to him on his lead wearing a little yellow bandana around his neck and a tiny yellow baseball cap between his ears. 

“I iz a homeboy innit. Just maxin and relaxin, it ain’t too taxin.” John said with an upward jerk of his chin. “I haz brought me bitch wiv me.”

“I ain’t no batty boy.” A voice came from behind John. Greg felt his throat constrict as what used to be Sherlock Holmes stepped into the room. Sherlock’s face looked so different Greg had to squint to fully recognise him. A red reaper hat adorned Sherlock’shead, he was wearing an oversized yellow hoody, matching yellow trousers and more gold jewellery than Mr T. However the most unusual thing was the dark black goatee on his chin. 

“Iz you alright bruv?” John asked Greg as he pulled the strap up on his dungarees to cover up his nipple. Greg nodded minutely processing everything slowly.

“Bruva!” Sherlock shouted across the room at Mycroft who was dressed as the 4th Doctor. Mycroft rolled his eyes and went to Greg’s assistance.

“What are you supposed to be?” Mycroft asked massaging Greg’s shoulder to try and break his catatonia.

“I'm not Ali A, not Ali B, Ali C, Ali D, Ali E, Ali F... but... Ali G!” Sherlock replied crossing his arms and jerking his head. 

“I never thought I’d say this but, I want Sherlock back.” Greg groaned turning to face Mycroft. Mycroft pulled a crumpled paper bag out of his pocket and offered it to Greg.

“Jelly Baby?” Mycroft asked, as they walked away from the pair. Greg sniffed and took one, his hands shaking slightly.

“Where did the goatee come from?” Greg asked as he looked over his shoulder at Sherlock and John who seemed to be amusing people with their general banter.

“It’s not real.” Mycroft replied placing another Jelly Baby into Greg’s hand. “Sherlock is a red head.” 

“I think we’ve entered into alternative universe Doctor.” Greg said deciding to just go with the flow for a bit. “Do you think it would cause a temporal disturbance if I kissed you?” 

“Oh certainly not.” Mycroft replied with a grin. “You see this is a completely different timeline.” He finished before claiming Greg’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to do at least another chapter for this, the thought of Sherlock and John like this is just too funny. If you have any ideas for what you would like to see please leave them in the comments :)


End file.
